The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Server systems used in today's data centers, each including multiple servers and located in a different geographical region, may support online transaction processing (OLTP) systems. Presently, however, the server systems used in the data centers face many obstacles. For example, currently there is no cross-region availability and geographical disaster recovery (GeoDR) for On Premise SQL servers. The current systems cannot provision massive read-scale by allowing for unlimited number of readable secondary servers. The primary servers in the current systems employ a star topology for database replication across multiple secondary servers. The enormous task of replication from one primary server to multiple secondary servers burdens the primary server and degrades the performance of the OLTP systems. The current systems also do not allow for online migration without downtime from an On Premise SQL server to an SQL infrastructure-as-a-service (IAAS) cloud server and from an SQL server running on one operating system (e.g., Windows) to an SQL server running on another operating system (e.g., Linux). Further, the current systems cannot provision high availability of databases when upgrading the operating system across versions, where the operating system failover clustering is not compatible with its previous version.